Nexus Or Next To Me?
by southernme
Summary: Justin and AJ are dating each other while in Nexus.But what if there is someone who also have a feeling on AJ?PLEASE REVIEW
1. The winner and the opportunity

Nexus Or Next To Me?

**A/N = Hey all! I'm new here so please don't hesitate to read and review whether it's good or bad... I'll take it positively, okay?**

**All characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

Justin's POV

"Listen guys..So here's the deal! If they didn't obey what I would say tonight, only then we'll get our hands on them,understand?", asked the British accented Wade, the leader of the Nexus. "Uhh...And what would that be?", John bluntly asked in all of the sudden. Wade replied, "Cena, don't you think that would be a stupid move if I tell you all what would it be? It'll spoil the surprise for God's sake...Besides, this thing will be a win win situation...good for them and good to us", he ended, grinning.

I was certainly shocked when I heard what he just said. I thought we were just gonna drop for a visit...but God knows what goes through that Brit boy's mind right now...Oh how I wish she's not going to cause any problem and just do as Wade will said tonight.

Then, I feel someone tapped on my shoulder and looked back to see Heath with his worry expression. "Dude, if they didn't listen to Wade, are we really have to beat the crap out of them? Not to say that one of them is my lovey dovey baby, man!", he asked.

I just answered to him like this, "Let's just hope our girls would take Wade's order. You're not the only one who's worrying out here", I flashed him a weak smile as we're heading to the ramp, preparing for our so called "surprise" entrance later.

No one's POV

In the ring, Matt Striker was talking,"Now we're back on tonight season finale of WWE NXT season three. Just now, we had watched our WWE diva rookies in a match...which was won by Naomi! But sadly she didn't make it through on the WWE's polls, and that leaves us with the two remaining contestants...Kaitlyn and AJ!". The crowds starts to roar in cheers for their respective favourite.

"But before that, this year's NXT would be slightly different from the last two seasons because not only the winner tonight will have a title shot on the Unified WWE Divas Championship match but she also had the power to pick a tag partner from all the rookies to team up with her for the newly made title division and it is for WWE Divas Tag Team Championship, therefore there would be two contracts signed in WWE for both the winner and the runner up tonight. So for the last time in this season's NXT, we'll let them to convince the WWE universe why they should win the NXT competition. We'll start with you, Kaitlyn!".

Kaitlyn's POV

I mouthed a "thank you" to Matt after he handed me the microphone. "So...I'm left with nothing to say anymore since I've said too many thing from the previous weeks, but nonetheless you all have to vote for me because if you don't, I might end up being a stupid big butted woman who dated lots of huge names in this company but of course, their butts are lot smaller haha...and Vickie, I mean it to Big Show too..." I smirked at Vickie Guerrero and I swear I can see her glaring at me. Though she's my storylined mentor, we really can't get along with each other since week one, much to the crowds' enjoyment.

No One's POV

Kaitlyn handed in the microphone to Matt to enable him to continue his role as the talkative host, "Well, thank you Kaitlyn. What a great talk of appreciation to your pro..." he said sarcastically before continuing, ".. And now, let's give it up for the one and only... AJ", as he give the mic to the short brunette.

AJ's POV

I flashed my signature cheerful smile when it was my turn to speak to the entire WWE Universe. Without wasting any precious moment tonight, I began to utter my words, " Whatsup all?Well what does the WWE think of me as the next breakout diva?Then this is what i think.. Though people see me as one of those eye candy for my appearance, but I would certainly not ever gonna be like that, cause my dream since I was a kid is to be a wrestler... the wrestler who had the urge to step into this ring to fight anyone anyday to show that I am a capable person with massive in ring abilities to be the Divas Champion...".

I stopped for a while to see all the crowds starts to cheer for me. Hey, this is a good start..I continued "So if you all want to see me achieving that dreams of mine, you all know what you're capable of, which is to go and vote for me as your next NXT winner. Thank you!". I grinned to myself thinking of my encouraging speech before I handed the mic back to Matt as the camera stopped rolling for a break.

No One's POV

"Okay, WWE Universe..Just before the break, the voting's session had closed and now, the votes are in..Let's don't waste our time and find out who will win WWE NXT season three!". Silence now filled in the arena. "Is it gonna be Kaitlyn? Or is it gonna be AJ?"he continued. The crowds are now going wild and watch on the big JumboTron to see the face of the and cheers began to harmonize in the whole stadium when the picture of none other than...AJ filled the screen. Matt spoke, "And there you go, our winner tonight is AJ!...Come here girl and have your say."

AJ's POV

Oh my God!Did Matt just called out my name? Oh My God..Oh My Freaking God..As I hugged Kaitlyn, I grabbed the mic from Matt, "Thank you guys. Oh my God, I still can't believe this...Anyway I want to say thanks to the whole the WWE universe who voted for me, my pro Primo who always taught me how to be one of those upcoming dominator in WWE and share his experience in this company and also..." Suddenly, I heard an entrance music and then I saw five muscular torsos walking on the ramp to the ring. "Oh no! What are they doing here?", I thought to myself.

Justin's POV

Shit...shit...shit...Why her? Now, these girls will be crushed by Nexus..and not to mention that two of those girls are related to the both of them. God, don't make me do this...please. Now, Cena, Otunga, Slater and me are following Wade to the ring, like a group of dogs following their master. I can see their blank plus fear expressions plastered on their beautiful tanned skins, especially her.

**So how was it? Is it bad for a newcomer? And one more thing I want your suggestion on whose relationship to have a flashback first, AJ or Kaitlyn...Let me know ASAP!**


	2. Surprises for everybody

**A/N= First of all, thank you so much to and Horcruxes.x(you can be my beta reader after i reach 6000 words as in guides) and liveitup94(glad you luv it, made my day) for the reviews. You both made my day, love you guys.**

**All the characters belong to WWE, not me.**

Nexus Or Next To Me?

Wade was now climbing on the ring as he slid himself in between the ropes, followed by his cohorts. Meanwhile, AJ and Kaitlyn, who were practically shocked for the Nexus appearance, quickly hide themselves behind Matt Striker.

The leader of Nexus grabbed a hold of the mic as he began to speak, " Ladies, on behalf of the Nexus and as the senior of NXT, we just wanted to say congratulations to both of you. And don't worry, tonight is your night to celebrate so we won't cause any chaos and that includes not to lay our hands to both of you, sweetie pie!".

He smirked before continuing, "But..." he pointed his finger upward, " I'm sure that both of you are not stupid enough to assume us for coming out here just to congratulate, aren't you? Since I was already here, let me get the fact up straight. I want both of you... the next breakout stars in WWE... to join us...the Nexus! So what do you say?" he asked. The crowd's reaction were mixed between cheers and boos, but mostly boos, indicating that they begged both of the girls not to make a stupid decision to join Nexus.

Barrett added, tilting his head near to them, even with Matt Striker in between, " You're either Nexus, or you're against us! It's your choice and may I remind you both that I don't have the whole night waiting for your answers!".

AJ and Kaitlyn looked at each other, waiting for each other responses and next move. After several moments of silence, they both made a signal by slightly nodding their heads. They grinned towards each other and before anyone knows, AJ suddenly jumped on Matt's back while Kaitlyn was giving him a dirty shot of low blow. Both of them started to beat Matt violently while Wade and his companions were just standing at the edge of the ring, shocked.

After several of bad crucial beat downs, AJ grabbed the mic from Wade's hold, with Kaitlyn behind her, breathing heavily as if they were just finished from an intense workout. AJ took a deep breath before she started to talk, " We're not sure if you guys just observed the statement that we made just now but I assumed that all of you... especially you, Barrett...would take that as a yes!", she ended before dropping the mic on the floor.

After a quite long stare down battle between the two sexes, Wade finally flashed his crooked smile to both of them and raises their hands as now they were officially the member of the Nexus. As the show was about to end, Kaitlyn and AJ respectively went towards Heath and Justin, grabbing their heads from the back and shocked the whole world when they started to kiss them with all the passion they got. At first, the Tag Team Champions looked shocked but nevertheless they replied the same amount of lust and passions. All the attendees were screaming and whistling for their sudden moves. People watching at home would probably conclude that the PG rating era was over.

The other guys were watching with their 'what the hell' expressions plastered on each of their faces. Breathless, they broke the kisses. The four of them kept mouthing several words like 'He's mine', 'She's mine' and a couple of 'Wows' to the crowds. All of the Nexus members, oldest and newest were standing on the ring as the screen fade to black, showing a big white letter of 'W'.

In the Nexus locker room, the two pairs of lovebirds were inseparable, constantly cuddling and PDAing with each other and once in a while the girls gushes on their attack on Striker just now while John and David were on their phones with John mumbling 'I love you, Liz' and David cooing 'Is that Daddy's boy?' repeatedly. Wade was the only who's got nothing to do, just staring in spaces with disgusted look on his face.

Out of nowhere, he shouted, causing everybody in the locker room to jump out their seats, "Cena, Otunga , shut your phones off. And you.." pointing at Gabriel, AJ, Slater and Kaitlyn' "...get yourselves out of those kissy faces and try to focussed on your careers." Otunga interfered, "What's wrong with you man? You never burst out like this before!". Wade snapped at him, " What's wrong with me? You all are the one who's wrong. I didn't even know the four of you are dating each other and now thanks to our new storyline, I've got an extra bonus apart of watching two married men gushing about their wives and kids.. which is seeing a live making out sessions in front of me!", he stormed out of the room and closed the door aggressively. " _Great, I'm the only loner out here right now_", he thought to himself.

Back in the locker room, the remaining Nexus members were still in their shocked state, courtesy of Wade Barrett, the most dominant leader in the whole wide world. "Does that mean that he's jealous with all of us?, Heath asked. John chuckled, " Ding! Ding! Ding! And I quote, what ya think, ginger boy?". "Hey dude, don't pick on my bff like that. Besides, all we have to do is to find someone or in this case some girl who has an ego as big as Wade's, a dream like Wade's, attitude like Wade... to date Wade!", Justin suggested. Cena threw up his hands on the air, mouthing a 'No offence' while others nodded.

All of them were suggesting on who should be the 'Mrs. Right' when AJ suddenly spoke, "Oh.. I know..I know. This certain girl should do. Besides, Kaitlyn and me know her the best and well, let's say she sorta match all of the characteristics", she grinned. They began to discuss among themselves to help their leader.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! I won't talk to Vince about this...ever!", Cena objected. AJ begged, "Come on, John. You had to do this. Vince won't say no to you... You're the biggest star of WWE right now, although my Mr. 450 Splash would replace you one day...unless...", Kaitlyn interfered, " ...and my one man rock band, not to forget". AJ mouthed a 'what ever' before continuing "...unless you want Mr. Grumpy McGrumpy Grump to act more worse than today. So it's your choice!".

"Fine!", Cena hissed under his breath but audible enough to them. "And one more thing, about these two cute guys taking over WWE... keep dreaming. Ain't gonna happen till I become a Hall Of Famer." They all laughed, at the same time hoping their plan will work.

**Thanks for reading. I'll update next week. Who do you think that girl would be? I'll post the chapter of flashback on chapter 3. But the prob is who do you want it to be first? I'll decide on next tuesday base on reviews. Last night raw was a biggy wow haha.**


	3. My first time with him

Nexus Or Next To Me?

**A/N=Hey all! I'm posting a chapter and maybe if I receive a review, I might post another one tomorrow . Thank you to liveitup94 for the review last chapter. Enjoy.**

After the group meeting that they had awhile ago, Kaitlyn and AJ had some rest at their hotel room, at the hotel where all the WWE Superstars and Divas were also situated. The both of them had no time for a party to celebrate their newly accomplished achievement being the new roster on Raw. They just lied down exhaustedly on the king sized bed in the room they shared, chatting on several topics.

"Ugh.. Finally, we can have some me and best friend time without any disturbance from anybody. Oh My God, I still can't believe we won the best contracts ever! I thought we're just going to be involved in the storyline without winning anything on NXT," Kaitlyn spoke while grinning ear to ear. AJ supported, " Yeah, I know.. This is like a dream to me you know, being in WWE with my best friend and my boyfriend and my guy friends and my other girlfriends..." Kaitlyn interfered, "Okay, I get it.. With your friends".

They both laughed gigantically until Kaitlyn, once again spoke, "Speaking of boyfriend, seriously how do you get to know Justin? You never tell me the whole story other than we met, love at first sight, we kissed, we're dating and blah blah blah. Tell me tell me, please... with the cherry on top". AJ gave up on her, "Okay fine, I'll tell you". She began to reveal her love story in details to Kaitlyn.

_Flashback couple of months ago, in the cafeteria that was prepared for the wrestlers, eight tough guys were seen sitting on one of the table, enjoying their light meals while talking to each other. Darren Young, known as the mischievous one spilled out his idea when he saw a Pepsi can on the table beside them, "Hey guys, do you see what I see on that table?", he pointed to the round object with chairs around it. "Yes, it's obvious that it's a Pepsi drink. Why do you ask?", Daniel Bryan asked, curiously. Darren explained, "Yup and you know who's the only one in this roster would drink Pepsi everyday". All of them answered in unison," CM Punk!"._

_Suddenly, Darren grabbed his bag, trying to reach something in it. After several seconds, he lifted his hand, showing an alive lizard to all his friends, causing them to shock, well in case of Heath, freaked out. "Mommy! Put that thing away from me!", he shouted, causing a big manly laughter to erupt in the area. Darren walked to the empty table and took a look around, making sure no one was observing before he immersed the lizard in the open Pepsi can. He walked back to his seat, waiting with the rest of the guys for CM Punk to come._

_After waiting for several minutes, someone finally came to the table except it was not a certain bald-headed beard-faced man, instead it was a pretty short girl with a long curly brunette hair, wearing a camouflage outfit similar to army, only it was in purple rather than green. She began to take a sip from the can, unbeknownst to her that there was a lizard inside it. Justin, who was smitten by her looks tried to stop her but his friends, who were chuckling among themselves held him back._

_Once again, she took a sip of her drink but this time she sipped it until there's no liquid left. She seemed to taste something different when suddenly, she grabbed her throat and began to cough non-stop. Justin quickly ran towards her, who was now collapsed on the floor, unconscious. His friends quickly ran away, afraid to get caught. Justin began to held her stomach tightly then released it, repeating the movement until AJ gained her consciousness while spitting the now dead lizard out of her mouth. She looked back, staring at her lifesaver and at the instance, smitten by him._

"_Thank you, I'm AJ", she managed to speak but Justin began to stutter to her, "I'm Justin Gabriel and I'm... sorry" ."Why would you say sorry to me? You saved my life for God's sake", she stated. He answered, "Yes, I do saved your life but technically this was also my fault. You see, my friend try to pull a prank on his pro by inserting a lizard in a Pepsi can which he thought it was his but instead it was yours and it's my fault for not stopping you from drinking it. I truly am sorry."_

_AJ's cheeks turned red, like a volcano's magma waiting to explode. "You what? Hey, listen. You think this was a stupid joke? I could die from choking, you know. I take back my word saying thank you to you cause I would never forgive you unless...unless you can convince your friend to apologise to me and...and..and change your last stage name to Angel!", she burst out, walked away, leaving speechless Justin behind. Little did he know, AJ was just playing around with him, wanting to know if he is the type of guy who would be responsible for his or his friends action._

_A couple of weeks later, Justin began to use the name Justin Angel and he also managed to convince Darren to apologise to AJ, claiming that she won't file him a lawsuit for murder attempt. AJ was preparing for her dark match when two toned and muscled men approached her. She almost smiled when she saw Justin but trying her best to hide it. "What do you want?", she asked. Darren spoke out of nowhere, "Umm.. Miss, I'm Darren and I'm here to tell you that I really am sorry for what happened to you for the last two weeks.. I didn't mean to risk your life with my stupid action. That's all. So... Whatcha say?". _

_AJ looked up at Darren then smiled, "Fine! I forgive you. But if I saw you do it again to anyone else or even me, you gonna get it, do you get me?". Darren nodded, army style, "Sir, yes sir!", he headed to their locker room, with Justin trailing him from behind. "Justin, wait!", AJ shouted. He stopped upon hearing his name. She handed him a small paper and just walked away, heading to the ramp for her match. He unfolded the paper revealing a nice small handwriting which stated, 'Thank you for what you did. I knew you'll do it anyway so from now on you can use your old names...Btw, meet me at the locker room beside the toilet after the show ends! Love, AJ'. He just smiled after he read the note especially the love part._

_As promised, Justin went to the locker room but when he entered, the light was dimmed and there's no one to be found. Suddenly, a pair of arms hugged him from the back and when he turned around, he saw AJ but before he could speak, her lips already crashed to Justin's and turned to an intense make out session. When the air was finally needed, they stopped. AJ whispered to Justin, "After what just happened, will you go out with me?". He smiled to her, flashing his dimples, as a yes._

"And that's how our relationship grow!" AJ finished. She waited for Kaitlyn's response but she got none. When she looked at Kaitlyn, that girl was already fast asleep. "What a waste of my time," she mumbled to herself. Just then, her phone starts to ring with 'John Cena' flashing on the screen. She answered her phone, " Hello? Yeah, whassup?". John on the other line, spoke, "Meet me and David at Justin and Heath's room in 10. I already talked to Vince just now. And by the way, Wade thought we're heading to the bar just in case if he ask you". "Okay, I'll meet you guys there, now I need to wake Kaitlyn up from her rockin' sleep, bye John!", she ended the conversation, on her way to 'Wake Kaitlyn Up' mission.

**So if you want another chapter tomorrow, review please. Thank you so much. Btw what do you think with today's chapter?**


	4. Call the new member

Nexus Or Next To Me?

**A/N=Hey all, firstly, I want to thank to those who made 564 hits and 293 visitors on my story, enjoy. **

**Last time I checked, I forgot to mention this,**

**All the characters belong to WWE, not me.**

After 5 minutes attempt to wake Kaitlyn up was successful, AJ and still yawning Kaitlyn got out of their room and they were on their way to Justin and Heath's room in nothing but flowery pyjamas. When they reached their destination, AJ turned the door knob clockwise and she was surprised that the door was unlocked and more importantly, she was more surprised to see her boyfriend, only in boxer was dancing to Waka Waka song which was currently playing on the television.

Justin stopped dancing when he saw AJ with her jaw dropped on the same level with her neck, "Hey... baby... You're... you're early", he stuttered. A laughing Kaitlyn just barged in leaving AJ standing at the door, finding someone important to her. She smiled as soon she heard his voice, "Babe, I already warned him not to do the dance but he insisted like 'Come on, there's still 10 minutes left! Let me enjoy myself for a while!'" , Heath stated. "Shut up, man", Justin hissed.

Still looking shocked, AJ headed in the room, "That was so... amazing! You didn't tell me you know how to belly dance, dear!". "Glad to hear that. I thought you were going to breakup with me for being like this", he said in relief. She approached him, throwing herself in his arms, saying, "Why would I want to breakup with a great man like you? You see everybody has weird hobbies, just like me. People thought that I should be an over feminine make-up addict type, but instead I rather spending my time playing video games and reading comic books.. now that's two weird things for a 23 years old woman!". Justin just chuckled upon hearing his girlfriend talking. He really love it when she's rambling about her weirdness.

After a couple of minutes, several knocks on the door was heard. Heath shouted, "Come on in! The door's unlocked!". As soon as the door was opened, two men in t-shirts and baggy shorts came in. AJ motioned all of them to sit on the dinner table since she had served tea and snacks.

When all of the Nexus minus Wade already sat down, John spoke, " So the reason I held this meeting is just to tell all of you that I already told Vince about the great idea from this two future champions.." he pointed to AJ and Kaitlyn before continuing, "... and guess what? He accepted. The storyline would go like this ; on Survivor Series, I will play the role as the special guest referee in Wade's match for the WWE title and on that day, Wade will win and with that I will be free from Nexus. But, when I try to kick Wade's ass, the friend of yours will save him by hitting me with a chair or something and... that's where her top career would begin. And remember, Wade shouldn't have known this in order to add in his dramatic expressions on Sunday... well, apart from the free or fired stipulation."

The others were just listening and nodded to John's words. David spoke out of nowhere, "We're gonna miss you, man. And with that, I would be the one and the only married man in Nexus". John replied, "Aww.. Don't be sad, guys. This is not the last time we gonna work together. Who knows, maybe I'll be all of your next nemesis cause I'm gonna win my title back", he chuckled.

Couple minutes of silence, AJ had an idea, "Hey, why don't we call her and tell her that news? She'll be more than excited if she know this from the real Nexus, not from the company!". All of them nodded excitingly as AJ was finding a name from her contact and when she found it, she quickly press the 'Call' button. "Hello?", the girl from the other line answered in a sleepy tone. 'Great! She's sleepy and that means she's not looking on my name on her phone screen', AJ thought to herself as she put on the loudspeaker mode.

She tried her best to imitate the voice of a certain man with an English accent, "Hello, sweetie. I've heard that you wanna be on top of me on my bed, is it true?". The guys and Kaitlyn were holding back their laughters, trying not to blew up the cover. "Wade? No, this can't be? Oh my god!", the girl from the other line started to freak out. AJ quickly replied, with her own voice and accent, " It's AJ, sucker! What kind of Englishman would call a random girl in the midnight?".

That girl answered, "What a jerk! You almost got me right there", her giggles could be heard at the end. " I called you to inform you that don't change your current Twitter profile picture and you will have to pack up your things cause you will be called by WWE in a few days to join the most dominant, feared forces in the WWE...", she stopped for a while to say the next word with her comrades in unison, "... The Nexus!".

An excited scream came out from the other line, causing all of them to shut their ears, in case they're going to blow up into tiny pieces. "Okay, I'll be ready in a few hours starting...now", she hung up the phone enthusiastically. One mission of their plan was already accomplished and now, all they have to do is to wait for the upcoming Survivor Series next Sunday.

**For those who wanted to know who is that girl, check the nxt divas twitter and you'll find out base on her profile picture. Read is a must but review is you decision**.


	5. The new champions

Nexus Or Next To Me?

**A/N=Hey guys, new chapter coming. I must say this one is crappy so I'm sorry. Anyway, a big thanks to kaybug , nexusdiva and Animal Luvr 4 Life for reviews on last chapter, you made my day guys. and also thanks to those who gave me 867 Hits and 438 Visitors for this story. Enjoy.**

**All characters belong to WWE, not me.  
**

Survivor Series had finally came and a series of powerful and excited matches started and ended perfectly. Now, it's AJ and Kaitlyn's turn to have their match for the newly produced WWE Divas Tag Team Championship. The ring announcer, Justin Roberts began to introduced their opponents first, "The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Tag Team Championship. Introducing first, Nikki and Brie Bella, The Bella Twins!". Their entrance theme song began to play as they make their way to the ring, with an average amount of pop from the crowd.

Suddenly, Team LayCool were attacking them from behind, leaving as much damage as they could, probably because they just had lost their Unified Divas Championship to Natalya. They got in the ring, glaring furiously at the Bella Twins, who were brought by the referees to the backstage. Chorus of boos can be heard in the background.

"We don't care about anything right now, we just want a title shot for this title right away!", Michelle McCool spoke while Layla just nodded. Just then, a beeping sound was heard in the arena. The crowd started to boo when Michael Cole got up from his seat, making his way to the computer near to the announcing table. He read the email, "And I quote, "LayCool, thank you for your action just now. Who would want to see untalented look-alikes fighting anyway? Fine, you got the title shot and if you lose, the both of you will not be seen on Raw again, despite the fact it's not even your show!" ". Both of the girls smiled and started to warm-up in the ring, waiting for their opponents.

Just as the Nexus theme song filled the arena, the ring announcer introduced, "And their challengers, the winner and the runner-up of WWE NXT Season 3, AJ and Kaitlyn, the Nexus!". They received quite a huge amount of heat with several chants of 'Nexus sucks' although they were not being seen yet. After several seconds, they came out with their Nexus gears and armbands. Much to the crowds' reaction, they were wearing wigs, with AJ's hair similar to Justin Gabriel while Kaitlyn's looks like Heath Slater's. They even mimicked their acts and expressions, doing their own style of handshake.

When they climbed the ropes, the music stopped. AJ signalled for a microphone to the one of the crews. She began to speak, "Listen here! We had to admit that we're here to face The Bella Twins but nevertheless, you two bimbos should do for us to show that all members of Nexus are capable to win every titles in the WWE, including this one!".

The bell rang, indicating the match had started. AJ and Layla started the match first while Michelle and Kaitlyn took their respective places outside the ropes. Layla grabbed AJ's head and locked it between her arms but quickly distracted when all The Nexus members, Gabriel, Slater, Otunga and the two other new members Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris, without Barrett and Cena, headed towards Michelle, who ran for cover to the crowds. Layla shook her head in disbelief to see her BFF ran away and The Nexus surrounded the ring, while AJ tagged Kaitlyn in.

When Layla turned around, Kaitlyn performed Sweetness on her, causing Layla to land her head first on the mat. She dragged Layla to their corner and tagged AJ in. Instead of getting in the ring, she climbed on the top ropes near the turnbuckle, staring at the crowds with an evil smile before she stood up straight and jumped right to Layla, using a 450 Splash, with the crowd staring in awe. She pinned her in the count of 1..2..3, crowning the first WWE Divas Tag Team Champions. Layla rolled off the ring while the Nexus approached the new tag champs, with their boyfriends hoisting them up on their shoulders while others cheering for their big win as the screen fades for a commercial.

The last match of the night was The WWE Championship Match with John Cena acting as the special guest referee in a Free or Fired stipulation which means if Wade wins, Cena will be free from Nexus but if Wade loses, Cena will be fired from the WWE completely.

Wade Barrett was now walking down the ramp as The Nexus theme song filled in the arena while John Cena was following him from the back, wearing referee shirt. "Making his way to the ring, the challenger, from Manchester, England, weighing 265 pounds, Wade Barrett!", introduced Justin Roberts. While walking, his mind lingered on the phone called he just received from the chairman, Vince McMahon, telling him to just go with the flow no matter what happened that night. After a while Justin continued, "From St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 240 pounds, he is the current WWE Champion, Randy Orton!". The Champion made his way to the ring, receiving the hugest pop from the crowd that night.

Before he could climbed up the ring, a woman with an oversized white t-shirt suddenly appeared from under the ring with a steel chair in her hand, swinging it with a full force before it came to contact with Orton 's back. She was Maxine from the WWE NXT Season 3. She kept hitting him several times until he looked bad enough thus rolling him back in the ring.

Cena asked if Orton wanted to proceed with this match and he just nodded while wincing in pain. John signalled one of the crew to ring the bell. Wade took this opportunity to put him on his shoulders, slamming him on the mat with Wasteland, not once, but twice. He quickly rolled him for the pin and won the title after Cena made the 3 counts official.

The newly crowned champion rolled off the ring with the title belt in his hand before Cena could put his hands on him. Wade made his way to Maxine who was waiting near the entrance, who then held his hand up high in victory but not high enough since she's a quite short woman. The crowd was still booing the duo and it became louder when Maxine took off her white shirt, revealing a Nexus' t-shirt beneath it. The duo smiled as the screen fades to black, ending the show.

In the Nexus' locker room, Wade asked Maxine, "So, this is what Vince meant by go with the flow,huh?". She answered, "Yup, I'm your new mate in this group so yeah!", she tried to hide her nervousness from the man she admired all this while. Cena, who was packing his thing spoke to his ex-teammates, "So you guys wanna hang out and celebrate tonight? It's my treat!". The others nodded in excitement while Wade and Maxine sunk into each others' eyes. Heath released a cough, causing them to break their eye contacts.

" Yeah, we should go right now!", Wade spoke. The Nexus' members headed to the door when he suddenly stopped them, "Hey guys?.." they looked at him before continuing, "... About my outburst on last Tuesday, can we just forget it and open a new chapter? Not to mention, there are 5 champions right now in the Nexus", he tried to joke.

John smiled to him, "It's okay, man! Let's go now, it's your last time with The Champ!". Wade interfered, "Don't forget that I'm the current champ right now, Cena!". They all laughed and were heading out of the building.

**OMG, do I sense sparks fly? Next chapter might come next week. Btw, I'm devastated when AJ got eliminated this week, she's my favourite. But thats fine with me since PJ and AJ finished third from their respective seasons. Forgot to mention, read is a must but review is your decision.  
**


	6. One event leads to another

Nexus Or Next To Me?

**A/N=Here I am with a new chapter, so I guess this is where the drama would start. Before I forgot to mention, I want to say thanks to Animal Luvr 4 Life and nexusdiva for their reviews on the last usual, they made my days in positive ways.**

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me. Unknown characters might be mine.**

"I told you that me and the rest of this team will do anything for our leader, who happens to be you. Besides, if it wasn't for you, none of us would make it this big in WWE!", AJ convinced the Nexus' leader.

Wade spoke, trying to gain assurance in AJ's statement, "Anything?..." she nodded, "...Well in that case, my work will be easier since our newest member right here.." he pointed to Maxine, "... didn't do what she have done last night for nothing. So AJ, I believe in your loyalty and by that, I want you... to transfer your right on having your own title shot at the championships of your choice to... Maxine!".

AJ was surprised to hear what Wade had just ordered her to do and she also knew there was no way for her to take back her words so she hesitantly had to say 'yes', causing the black-haired couple on-screen to smirk and the screen quickly fade to black. "And cut!", the cameraman shouted, indicating it was the end of the Raw live show.

"Oh My God, I was so nervous just now! I can't believe my first backstage promo as WWE Diva would be awesome!", bragged Maxine, causing the entire crew to laugh, including Wade Barrett. After all the camera setups and the crew moved out of the Nexus' locker room, he approached her while motioning the other Nexus members to pack quickly and get away from his upcoming romantic scene off-screen.

"Max, do you have a plan for tonight?", he asked, while scratching at the back of his neck nervously. Maxine answered, "Apart from my intention to sleep till morning, umm... No, I don't have one!". He replied sadly, "Oh, I get it! You need some rest! Sorry to ask you anyway, I was just wondering if you want to have a late supper with me..." he was cut by her suddenly, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Screw the sleep part, yes I would like to go out with you!".

"Brilliant! I guess I'll see you later in 5 near the parking lot. I just need to have a quick shower in a bit", he said, smiling at the lovely lady in front of her. After he got ready in a simple outfit and adjusting his hair without the help of a mirror, he went out of the building with his bag.

On his way to his car, he was stopped by two former WWE Champions, John Cena and Randy Orton, who apparently trying to hold themselves back from laughing. "You see Cena, that's the reason why I don't like to grow out my hair in the first place but Sam wouldn't let me!", Randy spoke to his friend, at the same time showing off his famous smirk.

"I couldn't agree more than that! Hey Wade, I suggest you to take a look at a mirror before you're going out tonight!", he laughed along with Randy. Wade, who was still dazzling confused, quickly left to find any object that could reflect his image, resulting in finding car screen of one of the cars at the parking lot.

When he saw himself, he was shocked because apparently, his hair looked like an oil spill or in his condition, a hair gel spill. He quickly corrected his hair and when he was satisfied, he continued his way to his car. A womanly figure could be seen near to his car, looking all nervous.

"I'm sorry that I make you wait this long. I have some manly issue to handle back there just now", he tried to convince her. She just smiled and mouthed an 'It's okay' to him. Being a gentleman that he was taught to, he opened the car door for her, motioning her to get in and instantly drove the car out of the arena. "I could only hope that this will turn out great", he thought to himself . Unbeknownst to him, Maxine also thought to herself, "I think I should tell him the truth tonight".

Meanwhile, AJ and Justin were on the receptionist centre, checking in themselves in the hotel. "It's alright, babe. You take the keys and I'll take the extras so you can head off first. I'll settle everything from here!", Justin said. AJ just nodded, probably exhausted due to their tight wrestling schedules and blast off from the scene after receiving a kiss on her temple.

"Sorry to bother, Mr. Gabriel but it looks like you really love her to death, aren't you?", ask the matured-looking woman who happens to be the receptionist. "Yeah, as you can see just now. We're only been together for couple of months now but out of all the women in the world, the first time I saw her, I knew that she will be my first and my last...and the mother to my next generation", he answered with his South-African accent while his heart figuring out why would he shared his love life to anonymous people, maybe because of love perhaps.

At the same time, AJ was still heading to their room sleepily when she suddenly knocked onto someone, causing them to fall on the floor. "Ouch!", that man whined. "Oh My God, are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't looking when I walked just now! You need bandage, medicine or something?", she babbled.

The man shook his head and looked up on AJ and their eyes met," AJ? Wow, this would be the second time you throw yourself on me!". "Cody? What an unexpected encounter here!", she talked while pulling the so called 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes up on his feet.

"Yeah, the last time we met was on NXT in the kissing contest", he recalled. "Yup, and Kelly Kelly was really pissed off that night", she laughed. He continued, " Speaking of Kelly, we're no longer an item!". "But...but why? You two are perfect for each other", she questioned him in disbelief. Then, he took her hand,looked her in the eyes and said, "We broke up because of...you!". AJ looked him back with complete silence, and mostly shocked.

**Oh no! What will happen next? Oh yeah, last episode of Raw makes me want PG-14 to come back! Read is a must but review is your decision, although that would make me happier!**


	7. Relieved and busted

Nexus Or Next To Me?

**A/N = Hey guys. New short chapter, , but I can update 2 chapters in a day next week if i get 1 review haha. How's that? Btw, I wanna thank Animal Luvr 4 Life for the review on last chapter(I must say that you will face a lot more chapters full of randomness so better prepare haha).Ok, I might be slow cause I just knew that we can see who's favorited and alerted my story, so thank you so much! Enjoy.**

**All the characters belong to the WWE,not me.**

"I...I..gotta go! I guess I'll see you around!", AJ said, trying to get away from Cody as soon as possible. "Wait! So that's it? I broke up with Kelly for nothing? Why? You think I don't deserve you, huh?", Cody suddenly pressed her with questions in anger, grabbing AJ's arm tightly. She winced in pain and at the same time got afraid with Cody's sudden enragement.

She braved herself to speak, "Look, Cody! You're a nice guy but I'm already taken. I'm sorry. But hey, we can still be good friends, right?". She looked him in the eyes, trying to gain some assurance. He slowly released his grip, nodded slightly as he sighed, "Yeah, you're right! Sorry for what happened just now. I shouldn't do that to you!".

AJ smiled to him and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, buddy!", she said as she walked away, heading to her and Justin's room. Cody just grinned to himself and he promised that he'll never give up on AJ and continued finding ways to steal her heart. "Who would not falling over for me, the Dashing Cody Rhodes!", he acclaimed. Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching the whole conversation of him and AJ just now.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the same building, two people were making out outside a certain hotel room, also known as Maxine's room. What should be a goodnight goodbye kiss on the cheek for having a nice time on an unofficial first date turned out into an intense make out session. Series of sounds of moaning and thumping could be heard by people in couple of nearby rooms.

She pushed Wade away, "Wait! This is wrong. We shouldn't have done this", she spoke while catching her breath. "Why? Did you cheat on your boyfriend with me? Did I do something wrong?", he asked. She answered, "No! No! I'm single and no, you didn't do anything wrong, you're just to perfect to be trapped in this situation".

"What situation are you talking about?", asked Wade again, who apparently getting confused. "I can tell you but I need to know one thing first...", she looked on Wade and he signalled his head, telling her to go on, "... Do you like me? Like, like more than friends or something like that? Oh yeah, one thing, don't say yes just because you want to know the story". He looked down, biting his lower lip before whispering a "Yes!" to her. She quickly dragged him inside the room and motioned him to sit on the sofa which was prepared by the hotel for sure.

She took her seat next to him, making sure that they were face to face and then, she began to reveal the plan that was made by their cohort from the very beginning: the girls' idea, John telling Vince, the phone call she received, the storyline of Nexus which was not actually surprising until what happened between the two just now. "Look, Wade. I know that you probably hate me now for not telling you this sooner and you probably want to smack me in the face and throw me by your Wasteland move to release your hatred towards me, so here I am, all ready! Go on!", she finished and she slowly closed her eyes slowly in fear.

She was surprised when not a slap coming across her face but instead two hands that was cupping them. She opened her eyes to see Wade all smiling at her and this cause her to be confused in return. "You know, sometimes I found out that you could be a comedian sometimes. You looked funny with your expression just now...', he mimicked her before continuing, "... I already knew about this actually!".

She punched his chest semi-angrily and said, "Shit! For one second I thought you were going to hit me. Why don't you just tell me you knew 'bout this?". " I want to wait for you to tell me yourself and at the same time to assure whether you're the right girl I'm searching for, turns out it is!", he explained but he received no response from Maxine, who was trying her best to act as a sulking woman.

He tried to sooth her, " Oh come on! I'm the one who should sulk for being cheated by his friends!". Still no response, and suddenly he got an idea, "Will a slow sexy Wasteland for you would make you better?". She smiled, knowing this would be a good night with him.

Back to AJ earlier, who was standing in front of the hotel room, trying to make an innocent face so Justin won't think something bad about her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She was relieved that the light was off, "He probably had gone to sleep", she thought. Just then, the light went on, revealing a worried and at the same time furious Justin sitting on the couch. "Where have you been just now?", he asked.

**Random or randomer? Btw, you guys can review or pm me whenever you want(although i only opened my account once a week). One more, will you guys tuned to this monday Slammy Awards? I will, can't wait!**


	8. Hope you never remember

Nexus Or Next To Me?

**A/N = Hey guys, sorry I'm late cause I was busy at home these days. Btw, thank you to WWEMegaFan, Animal Luvr 4 Life and Nexusdiva for the reviews. This is the 1****st**** update of the day which is chap. 8 and next would be the 9. Enjoy.**

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

"I asked you one more time, where have you been just now?", Justin increased his tone. AJ was hesitating whether if she tell him the truth or just make up an excuse. Receiving no answer, Justin had became furious that he held her shoulders roughly, causing her body to shake.

AJ winced in pain. She would never thought her body would be the victim of grabbing by two different men on the same night. Her eyes started to water, moreover Justin had never been this over-reacting. "I'll tell you, babe. But please, you're hurting me!", she begged her boyfriend.

Justin, who was then completely controlled by his emotion, now released his grip and quickly gave her girlfriend an apologetic kiss on her shoulder where he held just now then straight to her lips, wiping her tears at the same time.

"I'm sorry, babe. I was worried when I couldn't find you in this room. Who knows, you might be kidnapped and murdered and got thrown into the sea. Or even worse...", before he could continue to babble around, AJ put her index finger on his lips. "Stop it! You're worrying too much. Why would some random people will catch me for no reason?", she asked while trying to stop her sob.

"There are many women and men currently jealous at you because you're currently dating me, you know that?", he stated. She raised an eyebrow to him while trying to hold back her laughter, "Women, logic! Men, really, babe? Really?". "Oh come on! I know you want to laugh at me for being funny. Besides some men do believe that I do have an alternative way of thinking, courtesy of John", he joked, trying to make up to his girlfriend, whom he had hurt slightly just now.

She playfully hit him on the head, mouthing the word 'Gay!' to him. He smirked proudly, putting his hands on the air and caught AJ in his embrace. After a while, he asked, "Do you smell that?". "No, what is it?", she asked. He exclaimed, "Smell of sweat from someone who haven't take her shower!", then burst into laughter. AJ, who didn't find it too funny, threatened him, "You're lucky enough that you're my boyfriend, or else you might get on your knees in pain when I locked in the Octopus finisher on you!".

"Hey, I'm sorry, I was just kidding. Fine, you're not smelly. Now let's take a shower", he said while taking a towel and pushing AJ to the bathroom. When AJ got in, he stepped his foot in the bathroom but stopped by her.

"Woah, hang on! What are you doing? You already took your shower! Now get out!", she pushed Justin outside and quickly locked the door. Justin sighed in disappointment and walked to his luggage bag to find something to wear and later maybe watching the television.

Meanwhile, while AJ was taking shower, her mind lingered to somewhere else. She was thinking of any probability that could happened if she tell Justin about her encounter with Cody just minutes ago. He either could be understanding or he could explode like a dynamite. After thinking hardly about it, she made a decision to just drop the topic off her mind and will only tell him once he asked her.

She finished her shower and headed out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her petite body. She tucked in on an oversized t-shirt around her frame with a short pants under. After that, she approached her boyfriend who was currently watching the repeat of Monday Night Raw on the television, where he and Heath were competing in battle royal to retain their Unified Tag Team Championship last night. He was so into it that he didn't even realise when AJ took her seat next to him.

She poked him but no response from him. She kept on poking him but as usual, she was being ignored. Annoyed by that fact, an invisible bulb suddenly popped on her mind, indicating she had an idea to make Justin realised she was there all along. She placed her mouth near to his ear and screamed out her lung, "HELP!".

Justin jumped out and was now back to the reality, "What? Why are you screaming?" , he asked in shock. She frowned, "Help me...because apparently, you were ignoring me for the past ten minutes and moreover, I'm bored, babe!". Justin rubbed his chin with his hand, trying to think for a solution.

He tried to sooth his beloved girlfriend, "Will a nice walk to your bestie's room would make you better?", he smiled while gritting his teeth. Her eyes suddenly lighted up, like a kid who was just given two scoops of ice cream in a single cone and as expected, she quickly nodded too. Without waiting long, she quickly pulled Justin's hand and headed out of their hotel room with all the electrical appliances still open.

**How was it? Leave it on you to review about this story, good or bad, I don't mind. See you all in next chapter.**


	9. Good jokes bad result

Nexus Or Next To Me?

**A/N = Hey again. So this is the 2****nd**** update of the day. Enjoy.**

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

AJ and Justin were now on their way to Heath and Kaitlyn's room but when they were just about three rooms away, unpleasant kind of moaning and thumping sounds could be heard, specifically belonged to their bestfriends. To gain assurance, they stood in front of their room and placed their ears into the door. Listening to the noises, now it was confirmed that it was indeed their voices. "Science project!", the two lovebirds said in unison, causing them to laugh among themselves. "Babe, I have a really great idea to freak them out!", Justin suggested. AJ gave him a thumb's up indicating she would went along with her boyfriend's plan.

"Mr. Slater, are you in there? It's me, Mr. Vince McMahon. I got something important to tell for your show next week!", Justin said loudly but at the same time trying his best to imitate the WWE's chairman's voice. AJ slapped his chest, mouthing 'Are you serious?' to him and he tell her to hush in return.

His plan worked. The moaning and thumping had now stopped but replaced by sound of someone bumping hardly into several wooden furniture and even chorus of 'Ouch' could be heard from outside of the room. The door was now opened and revealed a nervous looking Heath Slater. "Sorry to make you wait...", he looked up and saw the two of his Nexus companions currently laughing non-stop.

"You fucking freaks!", he hissed in annoyance. "Sorry Heath but Justin insisted to do that and turns out it was hilarious!", AJ laughed and give her boyfriend a high five. "Who's that?", Kaitlyn nervously asked. "Who do you think?", AJ rushed in to the room and saw Kaitlyn, who was hiding under the dinner table.

"Damn you, AJ! Look what you've done", she showed her feet, which was red courtesy of accidentally kicking on the table's stand. "Who told you to have a science project with a high volume in the first place? People nearby could hear you, and that includes us!", AJ stated, receiving a supportive nod from Justin with a red-cheeked Heath trailing him from behind, who was just shutting the door.

"Well, we were almost there when someone knocked on the door, claiming himself as the so called 'Mr. McMahon' and ruined our love making moment! You are a bad couple...bad!", Heath protested with his Southern accent. Kaitlyn came out from the table, approaching Heath and said, "Whatever, back to the point! What are you both up to actually?".

Justin answered her question, "Well, apparently this best friend of yours..." , he pointed his finger to AJ, "...are bored and got nothing to do, so I decided to bring her here to meet you". "Aww, that's so sweet of you, Justin. Any girl would be lucky to be your lover, you know?", Kaitlyn feeling touched when she was suddenly disturbed by Heath's made up cough, who felt some jealousy.

"Shut up, red-haired bimbo!", she scolded him. Heath in return mocked her, "Shut up? Wow, what a woman. Four minutes...", he looked the clock on the wall and continued, "...and 24 seconds ago you were like "Oh Heath! Oh Babe! Get in!" and now you told me to shut up? Fine, but don't talk to me. Now, will you excuse me, I'm trying to have a love counselling session with Dr. Gabe!". Kaitlyn gave him a serious glare while stuck out her tongue to him.

AJ was technically dragged by Kaitlyn since she looked dumbstruck by the couple's behaviour. "Don't worry, he'll be fine in several hours", Kaitlyn convinced her and from there, they went to their own space for their daily girly talks, leaving Justin and Heath in the living room.

"Man, that girl was a bitch sometimes. I don't even know why I fell in love with her in the first place", he stated. "Umm, dude,you're the first one who made that cough sound, duh! So technically, it's your fault. Oh, and the last time I checked, you fell for her robotic moves on NXT, remember?", Justin looked in Heath's eye with that 'Duh!' look on his face. "You're not helping, asshole!", Heath sulked. Justin just laughed to see his best pal's antique when Heath's phone beeped for a message.

"Who's that?", Justin asked. "Umm, it's David. He said he'll treat all of us some breakfast at the restaurant downtown tomorrow and...oh yeah, he asked if we'd seen Wade cause he hasn't come back to their room yet!", Heath answered. They thought for a while and they grinned to each other, "Do you think what I'm thinking about where's Wade right now?", Heath asked him slyly. "I most certainly do, man!", Justin replied while wiggling his eyebrows and they pumped their fists while imagining what their leader was up to.

**Thank you for all readers and I'm sorry these 2 chappies are short cause my schedule are tighten with decorating and cleaning for the Xmas early since it was our first year with two twin babies, my 5 months old cute little brothers. If you have suggestion, never hesitate to share. Next week might be no update,but still it's a 'might be', not confirmed.**


	10. Breakfast disaster

Nexus Or Next To Me?

**A/N=Hey guys. I know, I know, more than 2 weeks late. Blame the school for giving me headache and too much homeworks that I had to sneak in my busy time to write this chapter. I'm truthfully sorry for this crabby pointless chapter cause I had no idea on what to do next. Anyway, I would also like to thank Animal Luvr 4 Life and Nexusdiva for the reviews, really do appreciate it. Enjoy.**

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

On the next day, many of the WWE Superstars and Divas along with other backstage crews and developmental talents were having their breakfasts at a nice restaurant just a couple blocks away from the hotel where they stayed, including the Nexus but with a dark-skinned baby boy brought along with them but minus Wade Barrett and Maxine.

"Sorry guys, Jen dropped him with me for a couple of days this morning while she was going to Japan to promote her new album", stated David Otunga to his teammates as he lifted his son, David Otunga Jr. on his arm . "Fine with me. Besides, he's too cute to be left at nursery and better off with all of us this morning", cooed AJ as she pinched the little boy's cheek playfully while making a funny face expression, causing David Jr. to chuckle.

They spotted an empty table at the corner so they all rested their butts on the available chairs except for David's son, who was placed on his father's lap. Soon, a waiter from the restaurant approached all of them, asking on what did they want to order for their breakfast. Because neither of them were experienced enough to the restaurant's famous meal, they all had decided to order anything popular from the menu that could fill ten tummies.

While they were waiting for their foods to come, Wade and Maxine finally showed up hand in hand, as a result causing AJ and Kaitlyn to giggle in excitement, Justin and Heath exchanging the 'I told you!' looks to each other and lastly David who was staring with idealess looks at the two, causing David Jr. to smack him on his face while saying, "Daddy, daydweameng awe no good. Ugwee too!".

The black-haired duo spotted their friends and quickly took a seat next to them. The girls were hugging each other while the guys were fist-pumping with each other. Several minutes later, four waiters were sending the food that they ordered minutes ago and enjoyed them. While eating, they were chatting on some random topics and at some point, Maxine even declared her relationship with Wade but of course scratching out the' love-making session between those two' part.

"So Max, sorry to ask but last night people from your block were complaining about sounds that two lovers usually made. So... I'll just go straight to the point! Who was...", with a long pause, "...on top?", Heath asked, imitating the 'on top' part just like Maxine while she was in NXT.

Maxine, who was back then drinking some water suddenly coughed out the liquid out of her throat, surely surprised by his question. She coughed a little bit while Wade was rubbing her back for comfort, at the same time glaring furiously at Heath, Justin, Michael and Husky who were apparently trying to hold back their laughter. A rosy pink colour could be seen on the couple's cheeks from the embarrassment.

He answered the question which was supposed to be answered by his girlfriend with question too, "Oh really, Heath? Cause I've heard from the people from your block complaining about the same darn thing. So would you mind to tell all of us who were those two? Do I know them, Heath? Do I?".

Karma's a bitch and that's what happened to Heath in return. Now, he was the one who blushed along with a bacon-chocked Kaitlyn. Wade smirked in glory. Like a dejavu, the food from Kaitlyn's mouth flew off across other tables and if there was a food-spitting challenge in the Olympics, she could have been setting a new record.

The food landed on a small table with a couple sitting around it. The man was shocked while the woman looked disgusted at first to see that thing landed on her big bowl of chicken porridge. Kaitlyn was mouthing an 'Ooopss' and covered her face with a newspaper, seemingly already knew who was that woman.

She turned out right when a loud annoying scream came out from that woman, who was non-other than the one and only, Vickie Guerrero. This caused everyone in the restaurant to laugh, much to Vickie's dismay. She left, leaving her boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler to finish his breakfast alone.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the Nexus clan, David was cupping his son's ears all this while. "Why would you do that?", asked Husky Harris. David spoke in an angry but hush tone with his hands still on David Jr's ears, "I don't want my son to hear dirty talking from his father's colleagues. That's why!". The others just shook their head while laughing at David's good daddy persona.

**Once again, I'm sorry. Your favourites, alerts, reviews and hits are the one that keeps me continuing this story. From now on, I would like to hear your suggestions on reviews or PMs cause I desperately need it this time cause apparently I'm about to get writer's block if the wires in my brain continue to twist around due to studying. I'll post another chapter ASAP.**


	11. He finally dares

**A/N=Hey guys. Here's a really short update for my lovely readers. Also, as usual I would like to thank my story reviewers, Animal Luvr 4 Life and Nexusdiva, lots of love guys. Enjoy.**

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

The Nexus clan minus Wade Barrett, David Otunga and Maxine was now heading to the Staples Center for Monday Night Raw that night. Michael McGillicutty was driving the rental car as slow as a 100 years old man would drive a Mercedes car due to the snows, with Husky Harris sitting on the passenger seat and the WWE Tag Team Champions and Divas Tag Team Champions at the back seats.

Heath and Kaitlyn were constantly making out along the way while Justin and AJ were just hugging with arms all over each other and at the same time irritated by the other couple's behaviours in the small car.

"Gosh, could you both stop trying to get in each other's pants for a second? I mean like, does sleeping together in a hotel room still not enough?", AJ finally broke out her annoyance and then burying her face in Justin's chest.

Kaitlyn and Heath stopped for a while, looking at AJ and mouthed 'One!' at the same time and continued their last sex scene...well make out session since no one could see what they were doing in the night glow.

AJ looked in disbelief and this caught Kaitlyn's attention, "What? Oh come on. Don't tell me you both never had sex before!", she exclaimed, then continued to do what she did before. Justin and AJ's eyes opened wide and they gulped at the same time, probably shocked.

Michael who was at times watching his friends' antiques through the rear-view mirror quickly spotted the look on their faces. "Oh my God! So you two never had sex... ever?", he asked, shocked. Husky, who was non-stop texting just now had paid attention to the whole scene right now.

Justin opened his mouth and spoke, "Umm...Well technically we haven't because... because...ermm", before he could continue, AJ hissed in a whispering tone but audible enough for the rest of the gang in that car, "I'm just not ready,okay?". With that, the environment became silent again, apart from the sounds of squeals and moans from the gingered-hair and the blonde.

Finally, they arrived at the arena and quickly headed to the Nexus locker room. After they changed their respective outfits, all of them went to the catering area with the other three members who used different car back then.

They were having light meals along with other WWE Superstars and Divas peacefully until the number one contender to the WWE Tag Team Championship showed up next to them. "Hey, baby! Do you miss me?", Cody Rhodes said while he took a seat next to AJ and put his arm around her shoulder with Drew McIntyre next to Cody.

AJ, who was in a bad mood ignored him and continued having her meals. Then, Cody stroked her hair behind her ears, before landing his hand on AJ's bare thigh. Because of this, Justin's blood boiled and he curled his hand into a ball, got up from his seat and gave Cody's jaw a powerful punch. The rest of the people in the area, including AJ stared in shock.

"Stay away from her or I'll break your so called Dashing face to million pieces that no one would dare to look at you ever...again!", he scolded him. Cody, who doesn't want to risk his handsome face quickly backed off along with his teammate.

Justin lost his appetite and left his pals, going to the locker room and at the same time glared at any eyes that caught him. AJ felt sorry and followed her boyfriend's track to the locker room. Along her way, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm of an unknown person and just that, everything went black.

**Sorry,cliffhanger because I still need to plan this story. Now, just imagine that I'm on my knees begging for reviews from my readers, please review, okay. If you have time(Hell! Who doesn't?), please review my two one-shots that I've posted. See you all next time. Thank you.**


	12. Our first time

**A/N=Hey guys. Sorry, I'm late. I was just having my test for the last two weeks and I spent my weekend writing this story and my other one, My Regrets. Thank you to the reviews on last chapter by Animal Luvr 4 Life, Nexusdiva and LAUREN. Please review with my other story as well so I'll be high-spirited to continue. Enjoy. **

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

Nexus Or Next To Me?

The next morning, AJ found herself on a bed in the hotel room, covered with non other than just bed sheets. She turned her head sideward to see her boyfriend lying next to her in his boxer. She didn't seem to manage to remember anything last night. But what bugged her the most was the fact that her head felt so hurt right now. Wanted to know what had happened to her, she woke Justin up.

"Babe, wake up!", she said while lightly shaking Justin's torso repeatedly until he opened his eyes. He replied, "Morning, beautiful!", and pecked her on the lips. "What happened?", she asked while holding at the back of her head, at the same time felt weird when her hands came in contact with her really messy wet hair.

"I skipped Raw last night because of that douche bag thing so I went off to the hotel. About an hour later, you came in tears and told me about... you know, everything, about Cody. Then, you pleaded me to do this so we finally did it", he answered so long. AJ was still confused, "Pleaded you to do what?".

"You said you hate how people raised the question about how we dated for a while now but never make love to each other. From there, it just happened and let me tell you something... that was something that I would never regret cause we did that for love", he convinced her while caressing her cheeks.

AJ quickly held up her sheets and it was true cause there was a red stain on the mattress. She didn't know how to react that time but at least she was relieved that she had her first time with a man that she loved and at the same time felt sad because she couldn't remember that moment.

She was grinning to herself but then her eyes suddenly went wide and stared at her boyfriend, "Uh oh, I wasn't on pill since last three months". "I wasn't on protection either, love. But no matter what, I'm prepared to face the consequence just in case you know... if you got pregnant, but that's just a possibility so you don't have to worry about that, okay? Trust me", he said.

She felt touched by Justin's words, though he didn't say it specifically but he showed sign that he was ready to be a father, that would if she got pregnant but she shook off her minds about it cause she thought it was still to early to think about that heavy subject.

" Hmm, do you know what happened to my head? It hurt so bad", she asked him. He smiled sheepishly and answered, "I guess we're having a wild ride last night till you bumped your head that hard". She in returned slapped him playfully on his bare shoulder and giggling at the same time..

" It's seven in the morning and we're off this whole week. Guess we need to sleep back then", Justin suggested. AJ just nodded in agreement and cuddled herself into Justin's chest and went back to sleep with him, still in exhaustion.

Meanwhile, at a different room, two men were talking in sort of a planning way. They were non other than Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre. Cody was holding a digital camera while Drew was smiling proudly to his artwork in the digital electronic device.

"Good job, dude. I swear if you're not a wrestler, you could be a talented photographer in demand", Cody complimented his on-screen tag team partner and his real-life best friend. Drew smirked, "No big deal, man. In fact, Vince was right then, I am the chosen one". They both laughed and continued to go through the contents or more specifically, the pictures taken in it.

**Uh oh, what pictures are they talking about? I'll let you speak out your opinion on the reviews. Until the next update, see you guys.**


	13. Ten tests should do

**A/N=Hey ,chapter is kinda short but let's make a deal I get many reviews in all of my stories,I'll update twice on Saturday and twice on Sunday next week,great?Also I would like to thank my reviewers.**

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

Nexus Or Next To Me?

"That's weird, doctor. So you're saying she lost her memory?", Justin looked at the doctor in disbelief. After he and AJ woke up, AJ's pain in the head wouldn't go, so they decided to meet the doctor. "No, Mr. Gabriel. She just can't remember the things immediately after she hurt her head and this is temporary so I'll just give you antibiotics and painkillers, okay?", the doctor responded.

"Thank you so much, doc. At least those meds would decrease my pain," AJ thanked the doctor before heading outside with her boyfriend. They waited at the pharmacy for AJ's name to be called up to get her medicines. While they were waiting, a little boy ran to them, all smiley and jumpy. Justin lifted him on his lap and asked, "Where's your mom and dad?". AJ looked happily at them and imagining what if they have the child of their own one day.

Just as if Justin's question was a transmission, the boy's mother ran to them and quickly apologised, "Here you are. I'm sorry on behalf of my son if he troubled you or something. He'll get all hyper once he get the candies from the doctor". They made a no problem look as they watched her walked away with the boy, who was waving bye to them.

"He's adorable, right?", AJ asked her boyfriend. "Yeah yeah he's cute but our son would be cuter though", he grinned. AJ raised her eyebrow at him, "Excuse me? I'm not even pregnant and you know our first kid would be a he?". "Anything can happen, babe. Especially after what we had last night, the most amazing moment in my life", he smiled, putting his arm around her before continuing, "So what do you wanna do next?".

"I'll just stay in our hotel room once we reached there, my head still hurt, is that okay?", AJ spoke. Justin wanted to speak but disturbed by a loud voice from the speaker, "April Jeannette Lee!". They both went to the pharmacy counter and paid the bills, took the pills and went home straight away.

Three weeks later, the male Nexus continue to travel around the states, mostly for Raw taping and house shows, leaving AJ who was sick and Kaitlyn back in Tampa, Florida where the WWE developmental talents resided.

Since the past few days, AJ had been vomiting what she ate and she always felt nauseous in plane, which she never experienced before. Though her heart wanted to convince her that this was a pregnancy sign, she didn't want to expect her hopes too high so she told Kaitlyn to do her a favour to buy her 10 pregnancy tests kits.

A loud impatient knocks banged repeatedly on her door so she opened it, revealing a rushing Kaitlyn with plastic bag. "There you go, bestie. Pee on it now. I want to know the result with you then if you're positive, you can tell Justin he'll be a father then I'll tell Heath that we'll be a really good aunt and uncle then..." she babbling but luckily stopped by AJ, "Shut up, dear. It's like you're the one who wants to take the tests right here. Hello?". Kaitlyn shut her mouth in embarrassment.

AJ took all of the kits and went to the bathroom. She put her urine samples on each and every of the pregnancy tests and lied all of them on the bathroom floor. After that, she walked out from the bathroom and took a seat next to her best friend, waiting for her longest three minutes ever.

**Remember our deal,okay readers?Btw,I'm thinking of taking requests to make a one-shot every week starting next week.**


	14. Too many plus to see

**A/N=Hey 's me.I just wanted to say thank you for all of the imaginary reviews that I received last was so sweet as a tour bus shaped candy that sends me to cloud nine.I'll update more tomorrow,.**

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

Nexus Or Next To Me?

Not even a minute or so, several chorus of loud knocks can be heard at the entrance door, resembling an attitude of someone who was impatient. "Who could that be?", Kaitlyn asked. AJ rises her shoulders as a sign that she didn't know either as she walks down to where the sounds came from.

Once, she upon the door, she was shocked because the two men in front of him were unexpected to come home this early. Before she could asked them, one of them rushed to a corner of the house which leads to the toilet.

"Sorry, babe! He can't control his shooting business so I let him to use our bathroom here", Justin said while carrying his luggage, along with Heath's. "Oh that's fine. Besides Kaitlyn's here anyway", she answered. As Justin finally dropped his body spontaneously on the comfortable couch, AJ couldn't help but to ask, "Why were the both of you came back here so early? I thought you guys still have to do some live shows on the tour".

"We're pretty much unneeded so I've decided to come to Florida early. Besides, the one man rock band miss his girl," he answered causing Kaitlyn who was standing near the window to say, "Aww, that's my man!". AJ and Justin just laughed at her in return but then Justin spoke, "And the South African sensation also miss his best girlfriend ever," as he planted a kiss on AJ's lips causing her to giggle like a school girl.

Not longer after that, the sound of door opened and water flushed can be heard, and there comes Heath, who was panickedly running towards them, specifically Kaitlyn. "Was that ten pregnancy tests in the bathroom belongs to you, babe?", he asked his girlfriend in between his heavy breathing. Upon hearing this, AJ practically muttering an "Oh shit!" in her mind while Kaitlyn was too dumbstruck to give an answer.

AJ continued to cursed herself for forgetting her tests while Justin looked blank. She quickly walked to the bathroom to see the results and what she had found was quite unsurprising for her. Out of the ten tests she took, seven of them showed the pink plus signs.

She didn't know how to react to this, whether she should be happy or sad or becoming all jumpy or upset. Just then, Justin was behind her, tilting his head slightly to the front to see what tests does his bestfriend was talking about and by the look on his face, he was out of reaction too.

**Read and you.**


	15. I think I wanna marry you

**A/N=New chapter is here.**

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

Nexus Or Next To Me?

It's been a week since Justin, Heath, Kaitlyn and AJ herself had found out that she's pregnant and the day after, other members of Nexus had knew also but none of them have revealed the shocking news to other WWE employees and more importantly, the McMahons. Back when Justin saw the plus signs in the bathroom, he's all natural with the fatherhood matters since he looked happy afterwards, much to AJ's enjoyment.

Now, the two lovebirds were on their way to Connecticut to meet Stephanie McMahon-Levesque at the WWE headquarters to talk to her about AJ's pregnancy. This meeting has been arranged since five days ago, so they hoped that they won't mess this up. Once they arrived, they were brought straight to Steph's office by one of the working employee, considering the fact that she was free by that time.

Exchanging nods between each other, AJ and Justin knocked on the door hesitantly. "Come in," the voice inside spoke. They opened the door, revealing Stephanie in her working attire, giving them a look to sit down. "So, what's the deal between you two?", she asked. Before Justin could answer her question, she continued, "I know this thing must be huge, considering that you rather fly way down here than waiting for me to come at one of Raw's and Smackdown's tapings. So spill", she demanded.

Justin finally could talk but not AJ, since she had the frozen look of a kid meeting a real-life Power Rangers squad, "Um, Mrs. McMahon..." Steph gave him a look, which he quickly understood, "...Levesque, you see..we're kinda have a news for you...which might change our lives forever. You see..err...I..AJ's.." Steph cut him mid sentence and said, "AJ's what? Come on tell me! You know I have bunch of more people coming right afterwards so if you got my message, I don't have the whole day to spent just for the both of you".

AJ finally came back to reality as she closed the open gap of her star-struck lips of hers, finishing for Justin, "I'm pregnant!", she whispered but loud enough for Steph to hear, causing her eyes to bulge out and the a smile was formed at the corner of her lips. "You're pregnant? Oh my god, this is a good news. Congrats, guys. So you'll be given a year off and come back after that, right? Oh and you, Justin, you'll have your time off too, especially when the birth time has come. Okay, what's next? Oh yeah, some signing on papers, let me go get it", she rambled as she was rummaging the files in the shelf right behind her table.

"You want me to tell her?", Justin asked his girlfriend in a whisper tone. "No, don't worry I got this," she convinced her boyfriend. "You sure?", he asked again, only to be replied by AJ's wonderful smile and her childish nod. "All right, there you go. You both sign here and I'll take it from there. I'm so excited, a full-breed WWE baby is coming", she squealed. "Actually, Stephanie... I do want to take times off from WWE but not for a year, but forever. Once I gave birth to him...or her...whatever, I've decided to be a mom..full-time", AJ stated, causing Steph's face to look down.

"But I don't understand. You're career is skyrocketing with Justin and all of the Nexus clan and you want to throw it all away? Well, don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to stop you from making your own decision but I want you think carefully about that. You're still young, talented and believe me honey, I'm freaking sure you don't have a multi-billionaire father that could give you a good job after your due", she advised her.

"I know but I've thought twice and I'm sure about this. I would do anything for my kids and I know Justin's with me in this, right babe?", AJ said, looking in Justin's eyes while he intertwined their fingers together, pressing a kiss on her lips too.

"Okay, if you insist, than I have to tell my father about this although he would probably get mad at first but don't worry, he won't say no to me, I'm her little girl anyway", Stephanie joked. "So I guess our business here is done, right?", Justin asked as all of them got up from their seats. "It's nice to meet the both of you. Congratulations once again", she shook Justin's hand and gave AJ a womanly hug, causing AJ to squealed silently, for the fact that she's a big fan of the youngest female McMahon.

After they walked out from the building, they rode off on a taxi to go back to their home via taking flights at the airport. It didn't take too long when they finally arrived back at their home. AJ was exhausted so she decided to take a long warm bath while Justin entered their bedroom, approaching their bed and sneaked his hand below his pillow. Once he took out his hand out, it was accompanied by a small heart-shaped velvet box. _Phase one is done, now up to phase two_, he thought to himself while he didn't realise that a smile curved on his lips. He was actually proposing AJ and was planning to do so once AJ's done taking her shower since he want it to be a normal proposal, not the dreamy type that you watched in the movies since AJ is not a big fan of those kind of genre.

As he was waiting his soon-to-be wife to get done, a bell rang on the door, causing him to groan for ruining his moment of fantasizing. He lazily dragged his feet to the front door and opened it but to his dismay, no one's there. He looked down and found a brown envelope laying on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and opened it to see the content. It was a bunch of photos but when he looked at it clearly, he felt pain and anger at the same time rushing through his body. Like what it seems to be her cue, AJ came out from the bathroom, wrapped in towel to see yet another furious face of Justin. "What's the matter, babe?", she asked but shockingly it was replied by a powerful slap to her cheeks, causing it to redden and at the same time surprised her.

**Please review.**


	16. I remember everything once you're gone

**A/N=Here's a new chapter. Just want to let all my readers know that after this, there would be only four chapters left for this ,thanks to my reviewer on last chapter, . Enjoy!**

**All the characters belong to the WWE, not me.**

Nexus Or Next To Me?

"How dare you asked me what's the matter? Look at this photos. How does this matter to you, huh?", Justin furiously spoke as he threw the photos to AJ's face, who was already crying from the slap that she had just received. Crying, she picked up all of those photos with Justin glaring at her with his chest goes up and down, breathing heavily and she was shocked to see her pictures with Cody Rhodes, which looks like they were in a middle of making out in a locker room. "Shocked? Yes that's what I thought at first but you shouldn't be a lot more shocked than me. You know that was you, right?", he asked.

"But... But I swear I never did this thing. I don't even remember doing this with him. I never cheat on you, babe", she said softly. "You don't remember? Well maybe it's probably because you've done this with many other men before. How could you? You know, at first I was so happy that I'm having a baby with you. I was so happy that I could be a father to a child with a woman that I love as the mother. You see this?", he asked her while throwing the small box in front of her before continuing, " Tonight, I was thinking about our future, you know that? I was about to get on my one knee to ask you to marry me but now that I know exactly what kind of person you are, I rather marry some random girl on the street than to spend the rest of my life with a slut like you".

Justin's words really stabbed AJ's heart so bad as her tears constantly flowing out from her eyes. What have she done? She couldn't even remember getting with Cody in a one night stand. As she tried to recall the real situation for quite a long time, she realised that Justin had already walked to the door with his luggage in his hand. "Where are you going?", she was sobbing hardly when she asked him. "Obviously I'm getting out of this house, away from you and that 'thing' you keep in your tummy. From now on, just assumed that we never knew each other and I...", he gulped, "...never love you". He walked out of the house, leaving AJ who was helplessly fell to the ground on her own, heart-broken.

She picked up the small box and opened it, revealing a nicely carved silver ring with her and Justin's initials on it. As she was continuing to cry, she felt a sharp feeling right on her head, the exact same area where she was probably hit before. She seemed to have some kind of flashy images in her head and just like that, she finally recalled the real thing that happened after Justin hit Cody, when she was trying to chase Justin.

_She was walking very fast when she felt something hard hit her head. She was half-conscious when she heard two male voices talking to each other. "I think we got her good. Now let's bring her to our locker room", Cody's voices echoed. Drew spoke, "I got my camera ready. I can't believe your wish is coming true, you've been longing for her since like forever. She'll be yours in no time, dude". "That's what I do best. The dashing one always get what he want", he grinned slyly. The duo practically dragged AJ around the arena to their locker room._

_When AJ was fully-conscious, she saw flashing lights and feel someone kissing her fiercely and grabbing her ass tightly. She opened her eyes fully and she saw herself half-naked with Cody Rhodes while Drew McIntyre was smirking, taking photos with a camera. "Get off me", she pleaded but Cody didn't give a damn. Out of nowhere, AJ kicked his groin causing him to lie painfully on the floor as she slid herself quickly out of the door while putting her clothes on, running as fast as she could with her hurt head. She took a cab and headed to her hotel room with Justin. She had decided to lost her virginity to her boyfriend rather than to lose it to someone she despised so much. She opened the door and the next thing was already known._

"I hate you, Cody. You ruined my life", AJ mumbled to herself. Meanwhile, at the same time, Justin was driving to Heath's house since he got nowhere to go. Once he arrived, he used his spare key to get in the house. Much to his expectation, he found Heath and Kaitlyn on the couch, doing something that they're good at, making out while getting into each other's pants. He coughed, shocking the couple. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to stay here, at least just for this one night. I promise you that you won't even realise that I'm here", he explained.

"What happened? You left AJ alone at your house? I'm pretty sure that you know that she's pregnant, right?", Kaitlyn asked, looking at Justin confused. Justin huffed, "Yes, I do know that but I don't think the baby that the slut is carrying is mine". "Why did you called AJ slut? You know that AJ really loves you to death and why would that baby isn't yours?", Heath's turn to ask. He answered, "Well apparently someone just sent me some photos of AJ and Cody fucking Rhodes getting in each other's pants in his locker room". Kaitlyn who was not satisfied, asked again, "You believe everything that was told by the pictures? What if she's being sabotaged? Gosh, I can't believe you, Justin. Babe, I'm going to AJ's house to check up on her and maybe I'll stay there for a night", she told Heath the last part.

When she was about to get out with Heath sending her to the front door, Justin yelled arrogantly, "Once you get there, make sure to tell that bitch that I'll be more than please to run a DNA test to assure you that the kid is not mine. Oh and one more thing, if you think she was sabotaged, well the look on her face tells a different story, she seems to enjoy it so much". "Whatever, retard!", muttered Kaitlyn while Heath was shaking his head to his bestfriend. When Kaitlyn was already gone, Heath yelled at Justin's face, "What the hell is your problem, dude?". Justin in return ignored him as he walked away to the guest room with all his stuffs.

Meanwhile, after for about several minutes drive, Kaitlyn parked her car in front of Justin and AJ's townhouse. When she was walking to the front door, she was surprised to see that the door's unlocked. But what was more surprising was when she saw her bestfriend lying motionless on the floor. "Oh my god, AJ!", she screamed.

**Uh oh!What do you think happened?**


	17. Bad things happens to bad people

A/N=Hey guys! Got another new chapter here. I hope you review and enjoy it, okay? Next chapter would be the second last chapter.

Nexus Or Next To Me?

"Is she okay, doctor?", Kaitlyn asked the doctor that checked AJ up just now. "She's doing fine and so does her baby for now. It seems that she also have regained her memory back, which is a good news. And miss, when there's a good news, there's bad ones. Try not to expose her to any means of stressful conditions cause that's not good for AJ and her baby", he answered. Kaitlyn thanked him as he walked out of the room.

Seconds later, Heath rushed to her while Justin was trailing him from behind, with no sense of worries at all. "Sorry, we're kinda late, babe. Apparently, some scumbag came up with zillions of reasons to not to come here!", Heath explained while glaring at Justin. "That's okay. That doesn't matter now that you both have come here", she stated.

While Kaitlyn was too busy updating on what happened, Justin stole glances at AJ, who was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She looked so pale and her expression shows that she's hurt mentally. No matter how much he felt sorry and just go running to her side holding her hands, the flashes of images of the photos just makes him more irritated.

He's too deep in his thought that he couldn't even realised AJ just opened her eyes, taking a look at her surroundings. She instantly spotted Justin and that eventually makes her somewhat jumping happily inside. She stuck out her hand weakly, "Justin...". Surprised, he quickly ran out of the room and left. Upon seeing this, AJ couldn't help but to cry again, hurt just because of something that she didn't even involved with. Her bestfriend and her boyfriend could only share their sympathies for her situation.

After exactly two days, she was checked out of the hospital and a week later, she came back to take a DNA test, to prove that she loves Justin and to show him that the baby she was carrying was indeed his. For the whole procedure, Justin ignored her and wouldn't even bother to look up on her face. He quickly left once the doctor explained when the result could be obtained which was seven days after that.

A week later, the most awaited moment had come. Justin and AJ sat near to each other but there's still an awkward space between them though. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel. How are you both doing?", the doctor asked. Before AJ could replied, Justin passed her by and said, "Morning, doc! But please, I'm the only one who has Gabriel as my last name!". Again with the insulting manner, it stung AJ really hard that by that time, that she thinks no matter if the baby was Justin's or not, she doesn't care anymore. The pains from all of his ignorance and stubbornness were just too unbearable. AJ had decided that she'll leave him for good, just as he wanted too.

"So without wasting the time, here you go!", the doctor handed out the paper to AJ, only to be snatched by Justin. He greedily opened the envelope, reading through the paper. His face was suddenly became down. He thanked the doctor and headed out with the paper. AJ chased him from behind and took his hand, which caused them both to jump up a little. "So?", she yelled at him.

"The baby- the baby's- it's mine, he's mine!", he exclaimed. AJ in return, released a chuckle, more like an 'I told you so' chuckle. She spoke, "Are you sure it wasn't anybody else's? Cause I'm pretty much sure that's what you want to believe in the first place!". "AJ, this is not the right time to throw everything back to my face, okay?", he sighed before continuing, "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I was just too caught up in the moment that time that I actually believed everything I saw! Now, I'm happy to know that the baby's mine and yours, he's ours. We can build our family back, babe. Take me back, please?".

"Our family? Well, I'm sorry too because apparently your plan might have been tweaked up a lot cause I'm not gonna let you be apart of me and JJ", she objected. She turned around but before that she gave him some words, "I hope you're happy now!". With that, she walked away from him.

Justin felt guilty for what have he done to the mother of his child, to the love of his life and the light to his world. He may sounds cheesy, but he no longer care. All he wanted that time was AJ and no one else but he knew he need something else to be settled that time. He saw one half of the pair of crutches so he asked the nurse who's in her mid-thirty, "Can I borrow this for awhile? I promise I'll give it back when I come here". "Sure thing!", she replied with a smile. Justin mouthed "Thanks!" before walking out of the hospital to his car.

When he arrived, he looked up on the big mansion in front of him with an evil look. He turned off his engine and got out of the car. He took the crutch with him as he walked towards the front door. He knocked it several times and he swore the groaning voice inside makes his blood boils.

The door finally creaked open and behind there stood the man he hated the most walking on the earth right now. Cody looked shocked and he tried to close the door but he's too late. Justin rushed inside and charged his face with the crutch, brutally smacking the so called dashing face. The end of the crutch bent a bit after several contacts with Cody's now bloody pulped face. Justin threw the crutch away and attacked Cody with his hands, non-stop. Cody begged him to stop but he wouldn't care, not after how he tore his relationship with AJ apart.

After for about almost ten minutes assault, Justin stopped. "Listen here and listen good, son of a bitch! I don't want you to come anywhere near to AJ ever again, or else I'll do worse than this which is death. So does if you tell anyone who made you like this, I'll kick you straight to the hell via several minutes lying on a hospital bed and believe me, this is not a joke! Got that?", he warned Cody through his greeted teeth. Cody in return, just nodded repeatedly, looking really scared. Justin smirked in victory and went back to his car. He even heard a scream of "My face!" from outside of the house. All he need to do now is to find a way to get AJ to be the one who'll be next to him, like how it should always be.

Please help this poor girl and give her review for this story, okay? Thank you.


	18. What happened to us?

Nexus Or Next To Me?

A/N=Hey guys! Another new chapter here. Uh oh, next one is the last chapter. Gonna be a little sappy though! Enjoy.

"I don't care! I'll do anything to get her back. Come on, you gotta help me! Don't you want to see your bestfriend to be happy again? Don't you want to see your boyfriend's bestfriend to be happy again?", Justin practically begged to Kaitlyn. He was lost for ways since his flowers didn't work, his love letters didn't work, what more his calls and texts? Completely ignored by AJ.

"You're the one who broke her heart in the first place. Who told you to believe everything a bunch of photos shows you? That's your own problem and you have to deal with it, Justin!", Kaitlyn snapped at him. Heath meanwhile felt pitiful towards his bestfriend, "Babe, come on! We need to help him. He suffers enough already. And what about AJ? We've seen her as bad as he is. They both need each other. Consider that I help Justin while you help AJ! Please?", he pouted like a girl.

"Okay, fine! Just for AJ! And you, Justin...", she pointed her finger at Justin before continuing, ".. if you hurt her feelings once again, I'll make sure I'm going to beat you!". Justin in return yelled a "Yes Madam!" to her. "So now that everything's kinda settled, mind to tell me about what happened to Cody?", Heath asked, making Kaitlyn to raise one of her eyebrows confusingly. Justin stifled a laugh because it's probably gonna be one of the funniest thing he'd ever done when he's mad. He told them the whole story and also talked about other things. When it's almost 9 at night, he packed his stuff, ready to move back to AJ's, no, their house.

Meanwhile, AJ was playing her Xbox on the couch despite the fact that she's still heartbroken but as in her terms, life must go on. Apart of her wanted to forget Justin while another part was hoping that he'll come back and apologised to her so that they could live like a one happy family. Of course Justin had apologised but something told her not to forgive him, well at least not yet. She's actually afraid that he'll hurt her again.

While in her deepest thought, her phone rang. "Hello?", she picked up. "Is this Miss AJ? We're from the hospital and it's seems like your boyfriend whose named Justin Gabriel had involved in a terrible accident half an hours ago. We hope you can come soon to sign something!", a voice talked from the other line. AJ didn't manage to hang up since the phone itself slid off her grip. Now, she suddenly felt guilty for not forgiving the love of her life, Justin.

Please review or criticize me to the max! Thank you.


	19. Nexus or next to me?

AJ ran for her dearest life along hospital corridor until she found Kaitlyn and Heath, along with her Nexus' comrades, Wade, Maxine, David, Michael and Husky. They all looked worried and by how the way they looked at AJ, she knew there's something wrong.

"Where is he?", AJ pleaded, her tears staining her cheeks. The others were so quiet so Heath decided to explain, "He's right inside the room. The doctor said he didn't have the chance so there's no use to give him life support machine. We think you should be the first one to see him now!".

AJ nodded weakly as she headed to door. She was shaking when she was about to turn the doorknob, afraid of seeing Justin's condition. Upon opening the door, the sight in front her was shocking. Justin's body was helpless and also with white casts covering his body.

She almost trembled on herself on her way to Justin's side on the bed. Her tears couldn't stop flowing as she sat next to him, took his hand in hers as she placed a kiss on it. "Hey! Can you hear me? It's me AJ! I'm coming back for you, isn't that great, Justin? Huh, Justin? Why didn't you answer me?", she shook him so hard.

"Please, baby, open your eyes! I'm right here! Don't you want to feel your son's kick? They're just like your dropkicks! JUSTIN! WAKE UP!", she screamed out loud as she bursts to tears. She buried her face in the hospital bed.

After for about an eternity or minutes to be exact to regain her composure, she looked up again, whispering, "God damn it! Why won't you wake up? I can't live without you, Justin! I swear I'll do anything just to see you open your eyes again!". "Then, marry me!", a voice spoke. "Yes! Including that! Wait, Justin?", AJ said, shocked.

"You said you'll do anything! So will you marry me?", Justin proposed to her. AJ in return jumped on him, choking him repeatedly in anger before kissing him lustfully. Justin turned her, causing AJ to be on the bottom side as they continue to suck each other's face.

Knock! Knock! The glass window was tapped by Kaitlyn, causing both AJ and Justin to stop whatever they do now. Seeing their friends smiling sheepishly, they both turned red on the cheeks. "We can hear the fucking sucking face sounds, dude!", Heath exclaimed, which caused all of them to laugh.

Justin spoke, "So it's that a yes?". AJ nodded slowly, of course with a smile plastered on her face. Feeling overwhelmed, Justin hugged her tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Who knew a guy would cry?

The other Nexus members outside came in and cheered for both of them. Claps could also be heard. "You guys planned this?", AJ turned to them with a serious look. Wade answered, "Oh please! Justin was the head of this! We're just spectators!". Now, AJ turned to Justin who was opening his fake casts. She glared at him, "How could you?". Before she could charged to him, Justin pulled out a ring from under his pillow, "Forgive me, baby?".

AJ instantly melted as Justin was inserting the ring in her finger. She cried again. How much she wanted to curse these pregnancy hormones that made her cry, happy and mad so easily. "I guess we should leave you both alone now! Let's go guys!", David suggested. They all agreed so they went out.

"Now that we're alone, want to pick where we left off?", Justin winked, causing AJ blushed. She hit his chest playfully, "We're in a public place, Justin!". " Correction! Closed public place! So pick, Nexus or next to me?", Justin said again. AJ didn't need to answer it as she bit his lips with her teeth as they kissed again, or probably having a long make-out session. She'll stay next to him, forever!

The end! So that's it, folks! I just want to say thank you for the 16 favourites, 12 alerts, 5000+ hits, 25 reviews and so much more from all of you guys. I must be a jerk for not stating all of you guys' names. Thank you for your support guys. Please read my other stories also. Until later, goodbye. That's a wrap T.T .


End file.
